Elevator Stats
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: Part of my 30 day X-Files short story fanfiction challenge, this is Day 1 upon request. Mulder and Scully are trapped in an elevator together.


"Scully, did you know that an average of twenty six people die in an elevator each year in the United States?" Mulder stated as he crossed his arms and leaned against the corner in a rather calm fashion.

In an obvious contrast to Mulder's obscene serenity of the situation, Scully furiously pushed the floor, door and emergency buttons in a frenzied symphony.

"I don't care Mulder! Why…why would you tell me that while we're TRAPPED?" she shot back, turning her head to give him a dirty look.

He shrugged, unfolding his arms to rub the palms of his hands together.

"Did you also know that most of the people who tend to die in elevators are elevator technicians so…no need to worry Scully."

She stopped her crazed actions. Taking a step back se relaxed her shoulders and let her head hang. She just couldn't believe it. She started to laugh.

Mulder quickly slipped from calm and collective to aware and worried.

"Uhh…Scully? What's so funny? Scully?|

She stopped laughing, right then and there. Bringing her head to her hands she mumbled, "We're doomed."

Mulder couldn't help but smile. He knew that she knew he was only teasing her with the facts about elevators but until she had started laughing about how absurd this incident was, it was then that he started to genuinely worry about her. It was then that he had realized, quite factually, that they were trapped in an elevator.

"Scully, I'm sorry. We gotta get out, you're right. Did you try the emergency phone yet?"

Looking up from her hands, she shook her head at Mulder before turning back to the elevator panel. Opening the small door, she took out the bright red phone.

As Scully tried the emergency phone, Mulder fished out his own cell-phone from his pocket. _"Thank God for modern technology,"_ he thought as he went through his contact list before selecting 'W. Skinner.'

The air within the elevator was stale and dry, just as one would think it to be. The emotions that collected between them, silently, were mixed with doubts, fear and the hope that they would get lucky.

As Scully grudgingly hung up the red phone, finding it no use, she turned around quickly when she heard,

"Skinner? It's Mulder! Scully and I are trapped!"

She huddled up beside Mulder and he hunched down lower, closer to her so she could hear Skinner from the other end of the line. As Mulder's eyes darted around, searching for the invisible wireless connection, she stole glances of his parted lips and the perfect profile of his face.

"Skinner? Can you hear me?"

Mulder yelled a bit louder, angling the phone in an unnatural way, trying to find the perfect spot of connection.

"Mulder…doors can…Scully?"

Skinner's voice crackled with static, words making no definite sense to either Mulder or Scully who listened attentively.

"Sir? Sir! Can you-"

Mulder yelled even louder, causing Scully to flinch before the line went dead – mechanical beeping to follow.

"Well that does it. We're officially stuck in this damn elevator."

Mulder announced, showing his phone deep into his pant pocket as a sign of disgust. _"Modern technology my ass,"_ he thought.

Scully huffed and sighed, her body sinking in failure of being rescued. She walked herself over to the opposite corner and let herself sink to the floor, sitting with her legs straight out in front of her.

Mulder couldn't help but to laugh. Here she was, Scully – the woman with all the answers and all the strength in the world – sitting on the ground with her red hair disarrayed and her navy blue suit surrounding her, it made her look so juvenile, so tiny.

"Shut up Mulder, it's not funny."

She commented on his laughter, staring straight ahead as if her gaze would open the doors.

"Hey now…"

He replied, coming over to her spot as he too, lowered down to sit beside her,

"This happens to more people than you think. What's wrong? What's bothering you so much?"

She stared at him, really looked into his eyes before she started to feel her neck and nose tingle with warmth. What was she doing? She had endured monsters, take-downs, drug raids, guns, even an alien cancer – but this? An elevator? This was single-handedly the easiest by far. She knew in the back of her mind the reason for her behaviour. She knew she was not claustrophobic or acrophobic either, it was the sole and honest reason that they, her and Mulder, were confined in a small, unwatched place.

Together.

Alone.

"It's nothing Mulder."

She croaked, the heat under her skin had risen in temperature.

He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her forearm and all the while, she could only wonder if he felt her heat through her suit jacket sleeve.

"It's gonna be alright Scully; someone will realize the elevator broke down."

She nodded as her eyes were unable to settle anywhere else but at him, his eyes. The closeness of their bodies mixed with the confinement and the fact that his hands was on her forearm made her gasp.

It was loud enough for him to look her straight in the eye, his expression contorted in worry.

"Scully, are you-"

She placed her hand over his, silencing him. What was going on? Mulder looked down at her hand – tiny, pale, soft. His head was spinning. Why was she doing this?

She had opened her mouth to apologize but before the words tumbled out, Mulder extended his right arm out, elbow bent as he cupped her face gently. Her eyes widened, alarmed. He had done this before, caressed her face when her father died and he had told her to go home and rest but this caress was of a different nature.

He moved his thumb against her skin, the air between them stilled until he leaned in and had to pull his hand from her forearm away to steady himself. In steadying himself however, he planted his palm flat out on the tiled floor, right between her thighs.

Her mind was shaken up like an Etch a Sketch and all she could focus on was the throbbing between her legs. She knew, he was going in for the kill.

"Did you know…we have about two feet of space in here?"

Mulder whispered his words into her mouth. The inside of her brain hummed as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I don't care for facts…or space. Unless, it's what's between you and me."

She murmured as their lips locked. He kissed her slowly and her tongue lingered for his breath after he moved his lips away.

They were staring at each other in silence, his hand still in between her legs as a crew of maintenance workers, who were tagged along with Skinner, had pried open the elevator doors several minutes after their kiss. The maintenance crew paid little attention to the two FBI agents on the floor who both had a scarlet mask of blush on their faces and were also obstructing the personal space code at work. Skinner however, had to clear his throat to clear their minds of the fact they were not alone any longer.


End file.
